Soulbend
BellaDaDragon Quotev |date = June 28, 2017 |website = Quotev (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = Returning |creator = BellaDaDragon |cocreator = N/A |writer = BellaDaDragon |artist = BellaDaDragon |composer = N/A |programmer = N/A |spriter = BellaDaDragon}} Soulbend was created by BellaDaDragon, when during a routine Genocide run, Sans manages to survive and attempts to latch onto Frisk, hence Frisk absorbing his SOUL. The first part of the AU is Sans and Chara, both spirits, following Frisk around an Underground where Sans never existed. Sans joining with Frisk had overwritten the file for the SAVE mechanic. Hence why if Frisk dies once, they are erased. The AU then gains a second plotline. After Papyrus was killed by Creature, Sans had given his SOUL to Frisk, causing his death, but ultimately becoming one with Frisk, now Comic Frisk. Or C!Frisk. Who must protect their universe from a strange entity named missing_FILE. With the Recent Edition of The Delta Continuation, Soulbend has come back from hiatus. Synopsis ''[Spoiler Warning: This contains plot details regarding the story but will provide an incomplete reading experience, and is not intended to be used as an alternative to the original story. Please read the first and second books, keep in mind that these books are very old and outdated and are being rewritten.]'' * Soulbend * A Truth Forged From Lies THE SYNOPSIS IS NOT DONE YET, AS THE AU'S STORY HAS MULTIPLE ARCS AND VERY IMPORTANT DETAILS, THIS SECTION WILL NOT BE FINISHED ANYTIME SOON!!! Characters Sans Sans is very similar to his Undertale persona during the beginning, although his intelligence is greatly expressed and he is a bit tender. He does have a panicky side as shown when he and Chara discover that Toriel killed the 6 humans instead of Asgore. He is NOT capable of remembering everything from each of Frisk's resets. In this AU, Sans is 5'2, while his brother Papyrus is over 7 feet. Frisk Frisk is portrayed as a 12 year old girl. Until the second plot-line in which they are 17. Frisk firmly believes in justice, but she is easily manipulated. She is very curious, and often sticks their nose in things that shouldn't. Later on, when they become C!Frisk, they become much more mature. She often deals with diplomatic deals with human-monster relations. Although when she meets Ink!Sans it's revealed that she has a inappropriately flirty side and that she has low self control. She feels guilt over both Sans and Papyrus's deaths. Chara Chara Dreemurr was a 10 year old girl who had been forced to jump into Mount Ebott by a town of superstitious Priests and Church Members. They saw Chara’s red eyes as being a vessel for the devil. Hence, they forced her to fight in the Arena for the entertainment of the masses. Unknowingly training her in killing and fighting. After a few years of this, they sent a troop of soldiers to eliminate the child. When it was found out that Chara had slaughtered the men, the town chased her all the way to Mount Ebott, where she had jumped to escape. They watched as Asriel had taken her in, thinking that a demon had brought her back where she came from. Unlike most Charas, Chara did not support violence, she attempted to be a peacemaker at first. Until falling prey to her old ways once again. She is able to view the files in-game and can understand basic code, but needs Frisk to physically change anything or unlock files. Hence her inability to backup the save mechanic. This also makes her a valuable asset. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Written story